I'm human too KakuHidan
by HaloGebieter
Summary: Nagato Pain , Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu and Hidan are teenagers. Hidan is the mock of the whole school and especially Nagato and his gang. Hidan acts as if it doesn't bother him, but he is breaking inside... KisaIta PainKonan KakuHidan


**I'm human too**

Hidan blinked his eyesopen and shut off the annoying voice of his alarm clock. First day of school started that day, but he wasn't realy in the mood. He hated school. First because everyone there mocked him and called him a freak, but the second was because of a certain person named Kakuzu.

Even through he knew everyone, and excspecially Kakuzu, hated him he liked the miser and one day he had realized to his own shock that he loved him. But Hidan didn't knew if that was realy love, after all he didn't realy know Kakuzu and he was a guy.

'It wouldn't even be possible for us to even be friends anyway' Hidan thought.

"Hidan get your sore ass down here!"  
Oh yeah tht was the only reason why Hidan liked going to School: his dad.

Then a small nock was heard at the door and his mother stepped in: "Hidan, hun, please stand up. I've made you breakfast."  
"Comming, thanks mum."  
Hidan stood up and started to get dressed while his mother went downstairs again. Hidan following soon after.

**XXXXX  
**  
"Mum gotta go now."  
"Have a nice day Kakuzu." His mother gave him a quick good bye and went back into the kitchen.  
Kakuzu grabbed his car keys and drove off to school.

When he arrived he already saw his friends standing in the Gateway, waiting for him. He got out of his car and grinned widely when he went to his friends. Even though nobody could see it because of the mask he wore over his mouth and nose.  
It was because of a car accident that he had his hole body stitched up even in his face were some going from his mouth to his ears and he didn't want to show them.

But the others knew that he was grinning, because all could see the one they loved to tease most.

**XXXXX**

'Fuck' Hidan thought as he saw the five friends standing in the gateway. Nagato, Konan, Kakuzu, Itachi and Kisame.

The ones that pissed him off most. Except from Konan because she didn't buged him like the others did and even stood up for him once. Well, it was not infron of him, but he heard her yelling at Nagato to stop doing that and eventually he did stop, but only if Konan was around to hear him.  
Hidan had more than once thought about thanling her for defending him, but his pride and the fact that he never met her alone held him back.

"Oh look who we got here … the little freak!" Kakuzu smirked.  
Hidan should be used to it by now but everytime anyone alled him a 'freak' it felt like they were stabbing his heart, espacially when it came from Kakuzu. But hell would freeze over before he would show his true feelings to anyone. So he just hid behingd a mask of religion, happyness and annoyance.

"Oh look who we have here", Hidan snapped back, "the four motherfuckers who have no hobbys and bug random people."  
"Now you are wrong" Kakuzu continues with a smirke, "our hobby is to bug **just **you and not random people."  
"Whatever!", with that Hidan went pst them to the school building.

**XXXXX**

"It's always funny to bug him!" Kisame laughed.  
"Hn."  
"I realy don't think you guys should tease him like that. After all he is a person too." Konan protestet.

"Oh kommon Konan It'snot like it would affect him!" Kakuzu replied  
"He is right", Nagato spoke now, "look at him, he even eagers for that."  
"Hn."  
'But I don't think he is showing how he realy feels', Konan thought, but not realy knowing what to say she just nodded slightly and they all went to their classes.

**XXXXX**

School was hell for Hidan, everytime he passed a group of teen they would call him a frieak, but all he could do was ignore them, knowing very well, that if he would start a fight he would have been beaten up. Not because he was weak, but because it would be at least five he had to fight. Well and the fact thet he would be kicked out of school. The only way he could cheer up a little bit was in mocking the teachers by swearing, not listening and praying during the lessons.

He was glad when school was over. Everybody had mocked him more then ever and he couldn't take it much longer for that day, so after the last bell ring he was the first one to leave the school yard. But he didn't feel like going home because of his father. He would only beat him again.  
Hidan knew exactly that he was drunk again and was glad that his mother worked till 8 p.m.. So he went to the only place that nobody new, except for him.

It was a bridge in the park, there he had to climb a little bit, but managed to sit down in the gab between the two bridge piers, so that nobody could see him.

**XXXXX**

The day was so much fun, everytime they had seen Hidan, they had mocked him.  
But there was only one of them who wondered why he had vanished that fast after school. 

Konan knew there was something realy wrong with him but she couldn't tell what. She had told her boyfriend that she had to buy some thing and at the time she was out if sight run after Hidan.

She could have sworn she saw him going in the park but when she arrived he wasn't anywhere to see. She groaned and sat down on the bench near the bridge.

**XXXXX  
**

'Shit', Hidan tought 'I hope she will not stay for long!'  
He had seen Konan searching for something when she came near the river. He looked on his wtch and swore even more.  
'Shit, shit, shit! If I don't go home soon dad will be fucking angry again…'  
He shivered, not from the cold but from the thought what his father had done to him the last time he was angry, which was just two days ago.

Luckyly Konan soon stood up and left. Hidan waited five minutes to be sure she was gone, then climbed the way back to the river bench and went home fast.

'Oh please don't let him be mad again…' with huge fear he started to run towards his home.

When he opened the door slowly a hand reached out, grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the next wall.  
'Oh Jashin-sama help me!'  
The last thing Hidan could see was his fathers drunc face and his fist before it collided with his head and everything went black.

When Hidan awoke every bodypart of him hurted. His father must have kicked him more after he has passed out. He wasn't even lying in the hallway anymore, but in the kitchen.  
As he sat up slowly he could see blood streams on the floor.  
He looked at the clock on the microwave and was mildly surprised this it was nearly 10 a.m.. The he stood up carefully, not wanting his father to know that he had awoke. But there was something weird, even if Hidan couldn't tell what, he thought about it as he silently opened the front door and got outside. Just on the way back to the park he realized what had confused him that much.  
He hadn't seen his mother anywhere.

**XXXXX  
**  
"Hey… I haven't seen that freak today!" Nagato noticed.  
Luckily for him Konan was speaking with a teacher so he could call Hidan whatever he wanted.  
"Neither did I!", Kisame mentioned, "What about you Itachi?"  
"Hn."  
"What?"  
"That was supposed to be a 'no'!"  
"It's always a mystery to me how you can understand him…"  
"Well I don't know either." Kisame grinned his sharky grint and thought about something they could talk about. Now that they couldn't mock Hidan.

Nobody noticing that Itachi had a slightly blush all over his face.

"Hey Kakuzu you haven't said a word the whole break… what's wrong?"

"Huh, what … sorry … just thinking!"  
"What about?" Nagato wondered.  
"About an accident that happened yesterday afternoon."  
"Something special about this?" Kisame asked between two bites from his riceball.  
" Well they say that there were two people involved one of them is dead and the other one isn't even injured!"  
"You read that too?" Konan asked as she setteled herself on her boyfriends lap.  
"Since when do you read the paper?" Nagato asked his girlfriend with wide eyes.

"Well I think … half a year."  
"Oh I never noticed."  
Everyone laughed at the sight of his face. 

And that was when the schoolbell rung.

**XXXX  
**

" The woman is dead and the other guy wasn't even injured?"  
"Jup that's what I've read." 

Hidan had stood against a wall as two talking girls cought his attention.  
'An accident at 7:30 o'clock… that must have been the time when mum would come home.' A cnot formed in his stomach. Was it her who died?

Luckily Hidan had enough money to buy a newspaper so he took off to the next kiosk and bought one. He opene it and stared at the picture of a completely crashed car. It was a yellow Twingo, just like the one his mother drove. This and the fact that the dead driver had been 35 taught him, that he would never see his mother again.

He couldn't cry, he just stood ther with eyes wide open in fear and sadness and stared at the photo.

"Everything alright boy?", the waiter asked him.  
That was when Hidans legs gave out.  
"Holy crap! Boy are you alright?" The waiter rushed from behind his counter and kneeled down next to Hidan.

"She is dead." Was all Hidan could say.  
"Who is dead boy?"  
"My mum…"  
The waiter looked curious in Hidans face and then to the newspaper, where he saw the same picture of the cashed yellow car he saw this morning when he had opened his newspaper.  
"The woman, who died in the yellow car was your mother?"  
Hidan could only nodd.  
"I'm sorry for you boy…here take a seat first."  
He helped Hidan to get up and sat him on a chair next to the counter, then he went to one of the shelves and got a coke for Hidan.  
"Here boy drink this. It will help a little bit.  
Hidan thanked him with a weak voice and begann to drink.

When he had finished of he was ok or if he wanted to call someone wou could come and get him. But Hidan only tould him that there was nobody to call and he would just go and see if his father had known about this.

He thanked the waiter once again and left the kiosk. 

The waiter looked after him with a worried look.

Hidan just wanted to go home, even if there was nothing left why he called this place once home.  
But it was still the only place he could go to.

He opened the door faster this time, so he could see if his father would grab him again.  
But he wasn't in the hallway this time.

"Dad?" he called carefully.

"I'm here.", came a muffeled voice from the kitchen.  
Hidan stepped into the room and saw the same picture of the crashed yellow car on the kitchen table.  
"You know then?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
His father just nodded.  
Hidan wasn't sure if he liked the mood his father was in. So he left the kitchen and went up to his room. He lay down on his stomach and emediatly passed out.

**XXXXX**

School had just finished and they were walking home.  
"So you guys wanna do sth. This weekend?"

"Pein! It's just Thusday!" Konan interrupted"

"Who cares?"

"Well I do. We write three tests next week and you haven't even studied one hour."  
"Konan can't you enjoy just one week?"  
"No Nagato! Konan is right. You were close to not passing the last year."  
"Thank you Kakuzu. See he has the sme oppinion!"  
"What about you guys?" Nagato asked Kisame and Itachi.  
"Well…"  
"Hn!"

"You know I don't want to say it that way."  
What?" Nagato, Konan and Kakuzu asked at the same time.  
"Well Itachi said that if Pein wouldn't learn for the tests he wouldn't help him. In short version."

"Thank you Itachi." Nagato snapped " And what about you? You think the same?" That was to Kisame.  
"Well…actually…yes." Kisames voice weakened a little in the last part. Konans smile grew wider with every second.  
"Okey I get it. I'll learn for the tests." Nagato muttered. You could see that he was angry.

"Now what about the weekend?"  
"PEIN!"

**XXXXX**

When Hidan awoke he saw that it was already dark outside.  
He wasn't hungry but he knew that he had to eat something. So he went downstairs.

His father wasn't there and he wasn't surprised when he saw that there were just a view things left in the fridge.  
"It's gonna be bread then." He muttered.

After he finished he cleaned up and went to his bedroom again. He looked around. It was messy as ever. That was the ounly thing why his mother would be mad with him.  
He smiled slightly and started to clean his room.

Two hours later he had finished.

He heared the front door being opened, but didn't bother to go downstairs. He just lay back on his bed and closed his eyes once more. He didn't want to go to school tomorrow. But he would go…for his mother.

**XXXXX**

"Hey hun, you're late." Kakuzus mother looked out of the kitchen.  
"Sorry mum, I was at Nagatos. Helping him study."  
"How did you get him to study?" his mother asked an amused look on her face.

"We just helped Konan a bit." He sat down on the kitchen table.

"Is there some food left? I'm staving!"  
"Sure it's in the fridge. So how was school?"  
It was okey. Just a little boring."  
"You didn't mock that poor guy again, did you?"  
"Well he wasn't at school, so we had no chance to."  
"I wonder if something happened."  
"Probably not. I'm sure he just didn't want to come to school."  
"You shouldn't be so mean to him, you know."  
"You said that last time."  
"So…then why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why do you tease him?"  
"Because it's fun and…"  
"Don't go on. Please just try to be a little bit nicer to him."  
Kakuzu shied and stood up "Yeah… good night."  
"Night hun."

He went upstairs got changed and lay down on his bed.

'Maybe I should be a little bit nicer.'  
He grinned.

'Yeah maybee…'

**XXXX The next day XXXX**

Hidan stood up and got dressed. He left the house an hour earlier, because he didn't want to see his dad that morning.  
He went slowly through the park. Because he had time he didn't went straight to school.  
'How the hell am I going to pass the following years?'

Half an hour later he was at his school, bu it was still early. He sat down in a corner and tried to study some stuff.

'Ok lets start with biology.'  
After ten minuted he realized that it wasn't that difficult and when schoolbell rung Hidan unterstood it perfectly.  
He stood up ignored the other students calling him a freak and went to his class.

"Okey class we're writing a test." The biology teacher said as he entered the room.  
"Oh nooooooooo…" everybody but Hidan said. He just sat there and smirked.  
'Wow… I didn one thing right.'

When the teacher went through the class giving everone a piece of paper Hidan could see the others wispering questions to other students.  
"Stop talking!" The teacher jelled, "now turn your papers around and start.

When Hidan looked at the questions his smirk grew even wider.  
'I know that' he was happy now.

After 15 minuted the teacher said, "Now turn your shieds around and pass them to the middle." 

After the double lesson was the break, but Hidan wasn't hungry. So he just studied for the next lesson.

**XXXXX**

"So what? You wrote a test in biology and? We studied that yesterday!" That was Kakuzu talking to Nagato.  
"Öhm …yes … but I think I didn't realy understood this."  
"Pein!", Konan shouted, "Yesterday I asked you five times if you understood this and now you are telling me you didn't?"  
"Well I was tired and I didn't thought we would write a test today."  
Kakuzu slapped his hand to his forehead.  
"Why the hell did I even spend three hours to teach you that crap?"  
Nagato became smaller with ever word that Kakuzu said.  
"Come on, just eat already." Kisame tried to change the subject.

"Hn."  
They sat down and begun to eat. 

"Hey what's that freak doing?"  
To everybodys shock it was Itachi who spoke.

Konan swallowed her apple juice. Kisames, Nagatos and Kakuzus eyes widened as they looked at Itachi.  
"Hn?"  
"Itachi you just spoke." Kisame was the first one to gain his voice back.  
"Hn..."  
Nagato meanwhile had looked to Hidan.  
"But he is right. Is he studying?"  
Kisames and Kakuzus eyes widened again. While Konan tried to catch her breath from coughing.  
"Huh...you're right."  
Nagato and Kakuzu looked at each other and both grinned widely.  
"No!" ,Konan cough again, "You don't Pein!"  
"Oh Konan why do you defeat him?"  
"Öhm because..."  
"Well anyway... Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi you're coming?"  
"Yup."  
"Hn."

Konan could just glare at them.

**XXXXX**

"Hey freak... what ya doing?" Nagato asked with a smirk.  
"Fuck off."  
"Don't tell me you're really studying."  
"Well at least I did know what to write in the biology test!"  
That hit Nagato right in the face.

He was about to hit Hidan, when someone hold his hand back.  
"You should have let him hit me Konan. At least he wouldn't be at this school anymore." Hidan said gathering his stuff and went away. 

**XXXXX**

"Why didn't you let me hit him?" Nagato shouted at Konan.  
"Because if you had hit him it would have exactly happened like he said." Konan snapped back.

"But..."  
"She is right Pein." Kisame said.

Nagato was about to say something but Konan looked at him with such a hard glare that he forgot what he had wanted to say.

"Hn!"  
"You're probably right."  
"What?"  
"He said we should go to our next lesson."  
So they headed off.

**XXXXX**

That week wasn't such a pain for Hidan. He just realized if he tried to study he wouldn't hear everyone mocking him. He became better during the lessons and when they got the biology test back the teacher said that to his big surprise Hidan hat wrote the best test from the whole class.

When he came home after school on friday he could tell that something bad would happen.  
As soon as he entered the front door he smelled alcohol. He went quickly to his room and did his homework.  
When he heard his father coming up the stairs he had just finished the last one.

Hidans door slammed against the wall and hi looked in the hate filled eyes of his father.  
'Oh no! Jashin-sama please help me...'  
Then Hidan was slammed against the wall. His eyes wide in fear of his drunk father.  
"Why 'you doing this?"  
"You ask why? Because I hate you and you don't deserve to live! That's why." His father shouted.  
"But..." Hidan couldn't finish that sentence, because the next moment he was slammed to another wall.

That went on for 15 minutes, but for Hidan it was an eternity.  
Finally the doorbell saved him from more pain.

Half passed away he heard his father opening the door and welcoming some friends.  
" You can have fun with him later. Come in the living room first."  
'What? Oh fuck no! Not gonna happen...'

With his last strength he tried to stand up.  
'Ow dam! I think my fucking rips are broken.'

He tried to held a yelp back and carefully made his way downstairs.

He opened the front door and closed it behind him silently.  
As soon as he was out the door he left the street as fast as he could.  
Because of his rips hurting sometimes he tripped now and then, but managed to get some blocks away from his house before he sat down against a wall.

**XXXXX**

Kakuzu was on his way to Nagatos house.  
How he got Konan to not bitch about it was a mystery to him.  
'Well at least the weekend isn't boring.'  
He turned around a corner and stopped in surprise.  
There was someone sitting against the wall.

As he came closer he could see silver hair and he knew immediately who was sitting there.

**XXXXX**

"Hey freak!"  
Hidan could has sworn.  
'Why the fuck does he have to shop up?'  
"Fuck off." He said with a surprisingly calm voice.  
"Hey why so harsh?" Kakuzu smirked.  
"Just leave me alone ... please."

"Whatever freak." Kakuzu turned and went away.

That was when Hidan couldn't stand it anymore and started to cry. He sobbed and hoped that Kakuzu didn't hear it.

**XXXXX**

Kakuzu turned away to go to Nagatos.  
He was just about to leave when he heard a small sob coming from behind him.

'What the hell...'  
"Hidan?" 

**XXXXX  
**

'Oh crap.'

"What?" his voice was shaking now.  
"Why are you crying?"

"Why would you care?" Hidan snapped voice still shaking.

**XXXXX**

Kakuzu didn't know why but he felt his heart clenching.  
He turned to Hidan again and tried to see the Jashinist better in the shadows. 

He had his head on his knees and arms around them, so Kakuzu couldn't see his face. But he could see that Hidan was shaking. Not really knowing what to do he stood next to Hidan.  
'Dammit why do I even care?'  
He tryed to tell himself that he did because it was a shock to see Hidan crying.  
"Kakuzu... please...just leave me alone..."  
Now that was strange. Hidan saying please for the second time, not swearing for more than five minutes and calling Kakuzu by his name.

He was about to answer when he heard his name again.  
"Hey Kakuzu! There you are. We wanted to meet half an hour ago!"  
"Sorry Pein, I had to help my..." But he heard Hidan standing up and leaving.  
"...hey where do you think you're going?" he turned around and grabbed Hidans arm. He was still shaking.  
"Hn?"  
"That was my question."

"What?"  
"He asked who that is."  
"HIDAN?" Konan was the first to notice.

"What? You guys wanna hurt me more?" Hidan sobbed again not still not facing them. 

As it didn't seemed that Kakuzu would let him go Hidan tried to free himself, but his rips just cracked and he made a pain filled voice.

Again Konan was the first to move. She went past Kakuzu to face Hidan. She looked at him and clapped her hands over her mouth to hold her scream back.  
"Oh my god... Hidan!"  
Kakuzu looked confused from Hidan to Konan and back. Then he turned Hidan to face him and the others.

Hidans face had wounds everywhere and was drowned with tears. His chest was bloody because there was a deep cut.

"You've seen enough?" Hidan managed to say between pain and tears. 

"Hidan, who did this?  
He turned around to face Konan again.  
"Konan... thank you for standing up for me but... that is my business." Hidan said with a sad and tired look on his face.  
"Waaait a sec. Konan tell me again why are you helping him? He is a freak." Nagato interrupted. 

At the word 'freak' new tears formed in Hidans eyes and ran down his cheeks. Kakuzu saw that and his heart clenched once again.  
'Dammit ... what is this?'

"Stop right there Nagato!"  
Now Pein was alarmed. Not only had Konan spoken in a very angry voice, but she even used his real name (what she only did when she was really pissed).

"But Konan somehow Pein is right!", that was Kisame, "Why should we help him? It's more fun to tease him. And apparently he doesn't want us to help him."  
"Hn."  
That did it to Hidan. He ripped himself out of Kakuzus grip and tried to run away, ignoring the pain shot through his chest. But his sore legs made him trip and fall. 

To his surprise he didn't hit the ground, but was caught by two hands.

"Don't you dare to just run off." Kakuzus deep voice said warningly. Then he was released so he could slide the rest way down to the ground. He curled up against the wall again, but this time not hiding his face, instead he looked to Nagato, Kisame and Itachi with a sad and angry look in his eyes.

"Just leave me alone already!" Hidan almost shouted, but his chest hurted when he took in to much air.  
"No we don't!" Konan and, to everyone's surprise, Kakuzu answered together.

"Hey Kakuzu, why are you helping him now too?"  
"Ask me something easier."

Konan kneeled down beside Hidan.  
"Hidan please I want to help you. Tell me ... who did this."  
Hidan only shock his head as more tears rolled down his cheeks.  
"This is getting nowhere." Kakuzu muttered

"Well we should tread his wounds first."  
"I think my house is the nearest, but I don't know it we have a medical aid."

"Can you ask you mum?"  
"Sure."  
Kakuzu took out his cell phone as Pein looked from Konan to Kakuzu and back. Kisame and Itachi just standing there speechless.

"Hi mum it's me. Just wanted to know if we have a medi cit at home...what?...No I'm not hurt...Well, you can see by yourself when we arrive...ok...see ya."  
"Well I guess you have one."  
Kakuzu nodded and looked at Hidan.

"I think he is not gonna walk on his own."  
"Why are you doing this?" Hidan asked with a weak voice looking at Kakuzu and Konan.  
"Because I think I know how you feel." was Konans response then she looked to Kakuzu.  
"I already told Pein 'I don't know'! So stop asking."  
Hidan nodded and said a weak thanks before Kakuzu helped him to get up.

Konan turned to the others and asked: "You come too?"  
Kisame muttered something about 'ruined evening' but walked over to help Kakuzu. Itachi followed silently.  
Nagato just stood there.

"Well?" Konan asked.  
"Doesn't seem like I have a choice, do I?"  
"No, not really." She answered with a smile.

So they all took off to Kakuzus house.

When they arrived Konan rang the door bell.  
Kakuzus mother opened the door with a worried look. Then her eyes fell on Hidan and she clapped her hands over her mouth, just like Konan did earlier.

"Before you say anything", Kakuzu started, "we didn't do it and he refused to tell us."  
"Ok. Come in first and bring him into the living room, we can talk about that later."  
They sat Hidan down on the couch, but he just remained silent.  
Then Kakuzus mother came in with a medical aid.  
"Now everyone but Konan leave!" she ordered.  
Pein was the first to exit the room, still mad at the others, then Kakuzu, Kisame and Itachi followed.

"So... It's Hidan right?"  
He nodded still looking down.

"Hey it's okay you can trust me."  
Hidan looked up for a brief moment then said: "I don't think I can trust anyone anymore."  
"Hey don't say that... what about your parents?"  
"I used to trust my mother, but..." he couldn't finish because of new tears welling up.  
"Why can't you trust her anymore?"  
"She died four days ago!" Hidan managed to say before he started to sob again.  
"The car accident." Konan remembered.  
"I read about that. I'm really sorry for you Hidan. Yu know what maybe we should call your dad so..."  
"NO!" Hidan looked up shocked and with fear painted in his face.  
"Why not." Kakuzus mum asked.  
Konan meanwhile had noticed something, "Hidan? Did he do this to you?"  
Hidan hesitated then nodded looked down again.

Konan looked at Kakuzus mother but she couldn't read her expression...

It was a mix from sadness, anger, shock and something she couldn't identify.  
"How can a father so that to his child?" She managed to say through clenched teeth.

Then she realized that Hidan was still bleeding.

"Oh sorry hun, we should tread you wounds first. Konan please bring me that hot water from the kitchen, will ya?"  
Konan exited the romm and entered the kitchen where the rest of the group was sitting.  
"Wow Konan you look even angrier than before. What happened."  
"It was his father." Konan said in a surprisingly calm voice, took the hot water and left again, leaving behind four very shocked boys and a sad Kakuzu.

When Konan entered the living room again Hidan laid on the sofa with closed eyes. She could see that he was in pain right now.  
"Thank you Konan."  
She took the water and carefully cleaned Hidans face and chest wound and put a bandage around the last one.  
"Well I can't say if you crashed you rips but the rest should be better in some time." She seemed to be a little less angry now.  
"Thank you very much, but... I don't quite understand why you all are helping me."  
"You see Hidan not everyone is cruel, even if they seem to be in the first moment you meet them." Konan told him.  
Hidan just nodded. He was tired, but the pain was to worse. Kakuzus mother noticed that and took out a pain killer.  
"Here take it, it will help you to get some rest. You can stay here for a while."  
"Wouldn't Kakuzu be mad?"

That was when Konan realized another thing (Konan is really smart today XD)  
"Hidan? You like Kakuzu, don't you?"  
He blushed and looked away.  
"I knew it!" Konan said triumphantly.  
"How'd you know?"  
Kakuzus mum answered for Konan:" We are women, we can see something like that."  
Hidans cheeks grew even redder.

The women both laughed and Hidan smiled for the first time in month.

"You should probably sleep now. I get you a blanket."

Konan helped Hidan to lie down again as Kakuzus mother exited the room to get the blanket.

"You see now, not everyone is bad."  
"I'm still confused... Konan can you do me a favor... well actually two?"  
"Sure what is it?"  
"Could you say Kakuzu thanks from me?"  
"No prop. And the second one?"

Hidan blushed again.  
"Please don't tell him...you know what."  
"You mean that you love him?" Konan sad with a wide smile.  
Hidan was now as red as a tomato and nodded.  
"Don't worry I will not." Konan laughed.  
"Thanks." Hidan trailed off into sleep just as Kakuzus mum entered the room. She put the blanket over him and the two women left the room.

When they entered the kitchen the others sill looked very angry.  
"So?" Kakuzu asked.  
"Well the but on his chest is not that deep, but I think he has some cracked rips and his head got pretty damaged too. I'll call a doctor in the morning so he can check."  
"What about his father?" That came from Kisame.

"We'll let the doctor check Hidan first and tell him what happened. Maybe, but only maybe we can do something against his father."  
Kakuzu clenched his teeth together.

"How can a father do that to his child?" Pein was the one who formed the question they thought about.

"I don't know, but to Hidan it might feel the same as if you all mock him!" Kakuzus mother said with a hard voice.  
"Yeah, you're probably right, sorry mum."  
"It's okay now. What you all did can't be turned back, but we can help him now!" 

"Oh that reminds me.", Konan turned to Kakuzu, "Hidan asked me to thank you."  
"Oh...well tell him..."  
"No, you can tell him tomorrow."  
"Okay, okay! I'll do it myself."  
"Now you all go to bed, we have enough room so you all can stay here over night."  
"And what are you doing mum?"  
"I'll look after Hidan, if something happens."  
"We can do that."  
"Konan is right it's better if you speak with the doctor tomorrow mum."

"Well okay then, of you want to."  
Kakuzus mum and Konan swapped a knowing look, then she left to go to her own room.

The others quickly chose the order to watch.  
Kisame stayed first and the rest went to bed.

**XXXX 5 a.m. in the morning XXXXX**

"Kakuzu your turn now." Itachi shook Kakuzu awake, so he could go to sleep.  
Kakuzu got downstairs into the living room and set himself in the chair.  
'He actually looks cute when he is sleeping...WHAT THE HELL?... Did I just called him cute?'

But as he looked at Hidan for some time he realized that Hidan was cute.  
'Now I'm completely crazy!...Or do I really like him?  
He watched Hidan for some time.  
'Oh fuck don't tell me I fell in love with him.  
Great...that is going to end well."

One hour later Hidan awoke with a shock and tried to sit up, but his chest hurt to much.  
"Ow fuck!"

"Don't try to sit up."  
Hidan looked at Kakuzu and calmed down as soon as he noticed he wasn't at his house.  
He relaxed and nodded.

15 minutes later Kakuzus mum walked in with a doctor.  
"Morning! Hidan I hope you don't mind that i called a doctor."  
He shook his head as Kakuzu helped him to sit up.  
"You really look beaten up. How many where there?"  
"Hidan can I..."  
"Yes." Hidans voice was still weak and sad.  
"Well you see..."

After she had told the doctor what happened, he was just as shocked as the others yesterday.

"...okay...well I believe you...but if you go to court they wouldn't..."  
"Can we do anything?"

"We can...but I have to call the police."  
"Hidan you okay with that?"  
"Yeah...thank you again for helping me."  
"It's alright hun."  
The doctor checked Hidan and left afterwards.

"I'm going to wake the others and make dinner now. You stay here?"  
"Okay mum."

She left and Kakuzu and Hidan were alone.  
"Kakuzu..."  
"Mhh?"  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome."

Then a long silence increased till Kakuzu spoke again.

"I'm sorry Hidan...I didn't know that it affected you so much."  
"Doesn't matter now. It was my fault anyway." A small tear fell down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away.  
Kakuzu was about to say something when Konan came in. 

"Kakuzu your mum has breakfast ready."  
"We're coming."  
Then Konan left the room again.

"Well, let's get you in the kitchen then."  
Kakuzu helped Hidan to get up and led him into the kitchen.

The rest was already sitting at the table.

When they had finished there was a knock on the door and Kakuzus mum stoop up to open it.  
"Oh that was quick."  
"I hope we don't disturb right now."

"No! Not at all. Come into the kitchen."  
Some seconds later Kakuzus mum, the doctor and two policemen entered the kitchen.

"Holy Crap, Jesus Christ!" said one of the policemen as soon as he saw Hidan. The other one was probably to shocked.  
"Your dad did that?"  
Hidan nodded, he couldn't hold the tears back that formed once again. (Okay that sounds like Hidan is a wimp, but I think it will become clear when he is in his room holding a photo. If not you can ask me ^^)  
"Hun please take him back in the living room."  
Kakuzu stood up and took Hidan with him out of the kitchen into the living room and sat him on the couch.

Hidan was shaking and sobbing, what made Kakuzus heart clench again. So he sat down next to Hidan. Not really knowing what to do (again XD) he hugged him to his chest hopefully calming him down.  
Slowly Hidan stopped crying but still holding on to Kakuzus shirt, sobbing now and then.

The door opened and Konan looked into the room.  
"Is he ok?"  
"No, not really."  
They said they have to talk to him."  
"I-it's okay..."  
"You're sure Hidan?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan nodded, but still refused to let go of Kakuzu.

Konan turned her head: "You can go in." And left in the hallway.

The policemen and the doctor stepped into the room and closed the door behind them.  
The policemen explained how they were going to catch Hidans dad.  
Kakuzu wasn't really sure about the plan to work, but didn't say anything.

Hidan agreed to the plan and so they drove to a street near Hidans home. 

Much to soon Hidan stood in front of the door and rang the doorbell.

Hidans dad was so pissed, Hidan could feel it through the closed door.

Then everything went really fast. The door swung open and the next moment Hidan was pinned on the ground by his father.  
"So you dare to come back?"  
Hidan couldn't reply, he couldn't get any air, because his father clenched his throat.  
Suddenly the grip loosened and his father was pulled away by the policemen.  
Kakuzu and the doctor where at Hidans side in a moment.  
He still couldn't breathe very well, but the doctor said that he would be ok after a few minutes. The policemen took Hidans father away and Kakuzu was talking to the doctor. 

Unseen by everyone Hidan went through the still open front door and up to his room.  
There was blood on the walls and the floor, but he sat down on his bad, opened a drawer of his bed table and pulled out a picture.

It were just a few seconds till he heard someone storming up the stairs and throwing the door open.  
"Hidan don't scare me like ..." Kakuzu saw the blood everywhere and looked at Hidan with a worried look.  
Hidan felt Kakuzu sitting down on the bed, but didn't look up from the picture.

On the photo there were three people: his mother, his father and he himself. But they were all laughing and Hidan was sitting on his father's shoulders.

"He wasn't always cruel...he used to be nice and funny." (See now why Hidan was crying so much if not feel free to ask)

"Why did he change?"  
"I don't know...one day he had to leave for half a year because of his work...but when he came back he had changed."

Then there was a long uncomfortable silence, till one of the policemen walked into the room.  
"You need to leave now, we gotta close this flat. Do you have somewhere to stay?"  
"N..."  
"Yes he has." Kakuzu interrupted him.  
"Ok then grab some things and go."  
Hidan put the picture in his pocket, gathered some things and left the flat together with Kakuzu. Outside was everyone waiting.

"So we still have today's evening for some fun."

"Pein! You still didn't study."  
"Oh com on Konan please?"  
"No you take all free time you have for the tests next week."  
"You've got a really strict girlfriend, don't you?"  
"Yeah, guess so..."

"Well I can drive you all home of you want to." Kakuzus mum offered.

"No it's okay. Peins house isn't far from here." Konan replied.

"I think me and Itachi are helping Konan then."  
"Ok then Kakuzu, Hidan...lets drive home."

"See ya guys tomorrow or on Monday." Kakuzu said Hidan just gave them all a thankfull smile, then followed Kakuzu and his mother.

**XXXXX At Home XXXX**

Kakuzu and Hidan got out of the car.

"I need to buy some stuff for lunch so you guys go inside. I'll be back in an hour."  
"See ya later mum."  
Then she drove off again while Kakuzu and Hidan went inside.

"You wanna go to Nagatos tomorrow too?"  
"Sure. Why not. What subjects do he nead to lean for?"  
"Math, Physics ...and History I think."

"Okay math is easy."  
"You have the same lesson?"  
"Jup."

"Guess Konan will not let him take a break till he understands everything."  
They both had to laughe at the thought of Konan terrorizing Nagato.

Half an hour later the front door was opened.

"Guys I'm home."  
"Ok mum. Do you need help?"  
"No it's okay I'll call you when meal is ready."  
Kakuzu and Hidan sat down in Kakuzus room an uncomfortable silence around them.  
"Kakuzu may I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"  
"Why...why do you hide your face?"

Because Kakuzu didn't seem to response in any way Hidan wanted to say something, but then finally Kakuzu answered.

"I don't like what I look like." 'And people call me a monster and are afraid of me if I don't wear that mask.' but he didn't want Hidan to know that.  
"Show me, please."  
"No."  
"Oh com on I'm gonna see it later anyway."  
'Crap!'

"Pretty please, with sugar ontop?"

"Ok, ok."

With that Kakuzu reached for his mask and pulled it off in a second.

Expecting the worst he waited. But nothing happened after a minute. He now looked to Hidan.

To his very big surprise he was smiling.  
"See, wasn't that hard."  
"You're the weirdest guy I've ever met..."  
"Why?" Hidan asked curious.

"Because normally everyone calls me a monster ehen they see the stitches."  
"I guess that it was an accident. So it wasn't you fault." 'And he looks even cuter with them.' Hidan was glad he didn't blush on that thought.

Saved by Kakuzus mum calling them for dinner they went down into the kitchen.

They ate chicken and potatoes, washed the dishes and went upstairs to Kakuzus room again. 

"So what do you want to do?"  
"I still have homework to do."  
"Jup me too." 

**XXXXX 2 Hours later XXXXX**

"Fuck."  
"What is it Hidan?"  
"Physiks."

"What about it?"  
"I can't solve that fucking damn question."  
"First of all please stop the swearing and second what topic?"

"Fu... I mean Circular motion."

"Lemme see."  
He walked over to Hidan, who was sitting on the floor, and sat down beside him.  
"Show me."

Kakuzu looked over the task and checked the formulas.

"You have to use this formula."  
"I already did, but somehow it wasn't working."

"Yes it is...see?"

Hidan slapped his forehead.  
"Ow I got a minus instead of a plus."  
"See wasn't that difficult."  
"Yeah, thanks Kuzu." 'Shit!' Hidan could have slapped his forehead again.  
"What was that?"  
"Kuzu...I think it suits you as a nickname."  
"Don't call me that."  
"Why not?"  
"Just...because."  
"That is no excuse...KUZU."  
Kakuzu shook his head and leaned against the wall.

"So I'm ready . What about you?" Hidan laughed.  
"I was half an hour ago."  
"Oh...what do we do now?"  
"We could watch a DVD."  
"Which?"  
"I've got 'Walking tall', 'The Rock'..."  
"The Rock sounds good to me."  
"You know the movie?"  
"I know the trailer but never watched it."  
"Well then we watch 'The Rock'"  
For more comfort they both sat down on Kakuzus bed, turned the TV on and watched the movie.

**XXXXX Half an Hour later XXXXX**

Kakuzu hadn't noticed that Hidan fell asleep. But the new weight on his shoulder made him turn his head. Hidan had slid with his head from the wall on Kakuzus shoulder.  
"Hidan?"  
"Mhhh..."

"Wake up."  
"Huh?" Hidan shot his eyes open and realized where he was. Quickly he sat up again and blushed.  
"Why are you blushing?" Kakuzu smirked.  
"Why are YOU blushing?" Kakuzus smirk fell at that question.

"I'm not...crap."  
Hidan began to laugh when Kakuzu realized that he blushed too and soon both of them were laughing about one another.  
Then minutes later Hidan still couldn't stop himself from laughing, so Kakuzu tried to calm him down. But at the sight of Hidan rolling over Kakuzus bed from laughing Kakuzu had to laugh too.  
"Hidan t-take a dee...pfff...breath...pfff...stop it already...hahaha..."  
"I c-can't"

After then more minutes Hidan had finally calmed down and was gasping for air.  
"Ok I think I finally calmed down."  
"You sure?"

Y-yeah."  
"Ok then we can watch the film?"

"Guess so."  
"Well then get up so I can put it back to the last part we were paying attention to it. (You see Hidan lays across the bed and Kakuzu sits against the wall in the corner.)  
"My legs just fell asleep."

"Sooo..." Kakuzu had an evil smirk, "should I wake them up?"  
"Don't you dare to-" Hidan screamed " Don't please don't do that again. (Oh yes that hurst.) I'll do anything, just don't do it again."  
"Anything?" Kakuzu still had the evil grin on his face and leaned close over Hidans face.  
Hidan was scared now. " Well m-maybe not any..."

Hidan was cut off by Kakuzus lips pressing against his own. At first he was shocked but soon started to kiss back. (Yayyy I did it^^)

Muck to soon Kakuzu pulled away. Now it was Hidans turn to reach up and catch Kakuzu for another kiss. 

"Kuzu?"  
"Mhh?"  
"I-I love you."  
"Love you too Hidan. You wanna watch the film now?"  
"Yeah."  
Kakuzu gave Hidan a brief kiss on his lips stood up and set the DVD back to the beginning, then lay down behind Hidan, who snuggled into Kakuzus chest. 

An hour later Kakuzus mum entered the room.  
"Boys I think you should.." She stopped in the middle of the sentence and smiled on the sight of the two sleeping boys snuggling up to each other.  
'Guess we don't need a second bed.'  
She shut off the TV and left the room again.

**XXXX Next Morning 8 a.m. XXXXX**

Kakuzu woke up something heavy on him and as he looked down he saw silver.  
He smiled on the thought that it hadn't been a dream.  
"Hidan."  
"Mhhhhh..."  
"Wake up."  
"Mhh?"  
"De ja vu?" (I don't know how to spell it XD)

Kakuzu gave Hidan a kiss on the forehead "Good morning."  
"Mhh? Morning. What time is it?"  
"8 a.m. why?"  
"Don't we have to be at Nagatos at 9?"  
"Yes... we should eat breakfast then."

They got up and went downstairs.  
"Slept well?" Kakuzus mum asked.

"Öhh..." Kakuzu turned red.  
"Yes." Hidan said happily.  
"Ehm mum..."

"Don't worry hun, I know."

"How?"  
"I shut off your TV last night,"  
"Oh." Kakuzu became even redder.  
"Kuzuuu... you're blushing"  
You wouldn't believe Kakuzu could become even redder.  
Hidan and Kakuzus mum laughed.  
"W-wait you knew?"  
"I knew that Hidan liked you and I guessed that you liked him too." 

Hidan laughed and dragged Kakuzu into the kitchen. They ate and got ready to leave.  
They left the house at 8:45 o clock.

Half an hour later they arrived at Nagatos house and rang the doorbell.  
Konan opened the door.

"Morning!" She said with a big smile.  
"Hey how's Pein?" Kakuzu asked.  
"Stressed!" Smile still on her face.  
"Why are you so happy?"  
"I figured out that if I threaten Pein a little his is more willing to learn." She answered as she led them through the hallway.

As they entered the room Kisame and Itachi already stood next to where Nagato was working.  
"Pein Kakuzu and Hidan have arrived."  
Nagato looked up.  
"Kakuzu please help me, she's cra..." He saw the threatening look in Konans eyes and hurried to go back to his work.  
Itachi looked like he was going to burst, he tried to hold back the snickering but couldn't and rolled on the floor from laughing.  
"Okay what the hell?" Hidan asked.  
"You two should have been here earlier."  
"Ähhh I don't get it Kuzu."  
"Me neither." 

"Wait a minute...Hidan what did you call Kakuzu?" Kisame asked curious.

"Kuzu." Hidan said with the same smile as the evening before.  
Konan was the only one to know what that was about.  
"Hidan did you?"

"Yup."  
"And he didn't?"  
"No."

"Ähh... Konan, hun would you tell us what this is about?"  
Konan ignored him and glomped Hidan to the ground.

"I'm happy for you."  
"Y-yeah K-Konan me too... but would you please? I can't breathe and my chest still hurts."  
"Oh sorry Hidan." Konan stood up and Kakuzu helped Hidan on his feet.

"Pein did I allowed you to stop?"

"S-sorry Konan."

"You two could search for some math exercises."  
"Sure, you have a book?"  
Konan handed Hidan the math book.

"Sorry we don't have enough seats."  
"No problem Konan." Kakuzu said and set down on the floor with Hidan on his lap.  
They started to pick the numbers.

**XXXXX 10 Minutes later XXXXX**

"Wow I got it right..." Nagato was surprised "Kakuzu do you have the... What the." Pein had turned around and had noticed Hidans sitting position.  
"Ähh... Hidan what are you doing?"  
"Searching."  
"That's not what I meant."  
"Then what?"  
"Just forget it."  
"You mean why Hidan sits on my lap?" Kakuzu asked.  
"Actually I don't want to know anymore." Nagato replied.

"Hey now I'm curious too." Kisame interrupted.  
"Hn."

Kakuzu turned Hidan around and locked their lips in a brief kiss.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Uhm..yeah...I think so."  
To much information." was Peins response.  
Konan *fangirlsmile* (:3).

Itachi was speechless (nothing new).

"Thought so." Kakuzu smirked.

"Pein do the exercises one, three and four from page 52." Hidan passed the book to Nagato, who was still frozen.  
"Mh? What? Oh ... right."

Two hours later Nagato was done. He lay across his bed and didn't seem to move soon.

"How about we go and eat something?"

"Sure... what?" came from the bed.  
"Dango?" "Maybe as dessert Itachi."  
"How about Ramen?"  
"Sounds good for me. What do you think?"  
"Sure."  
"Hn."  
"As long as it is eatable."  
"Well then get up Pein."  
"Ok, ok lets go." 

Half an hour later they all sat in front of their Ramen bowls and started to eat.  
"This Ramen is sure the best." Kisame mentioned, and the others agreed.

"Tomorrow is Monday, isn't it?"

"Don't remind me Hidan!"  
"Oh common Pein, school 's not that bad."  
"Tell me then Kakuzu what is not bad about school."  
"Well the lessons are..."  
"Boring." Nagato interrupted.  
"Sport is..."  
"Boring again."

"...then Art, Art is..."  
"Boring too!"  
"What about the breaks."  
"Bo... well that is in fact the only interesting time." 

The rest of the day they stayed at Nagatos home and watched movies.  
(No Hidan didn't fell asleep ^^)  
At 9 p.m. they all went home.

**XXXXX At Kakuzus home XXXXX**

"Mom, we're back."  
"Good. Hope you are hungry."  
"Starving!" both teens said at the same time.  
"Thought so. Wash your hands and come in the kitchen then." 

As they had sat down and ate Kakuzus mum started a conversation.  
"So how did Nagato do?"  
"Better than the last days. I think he really did understand it now."  
"You sure?" Hidan asked.  
"Not really..." The three of them had to laugh. 

"You should go to bed now. Tomorrow is school again."  
"Ok good night mum."  
"Night."  
"Sleep well you two."

**XXXXX next Morning with Nagato and Konan XXXXX**

"Hurry Pein... we gonna be late." Konan was in a very happy mood.  
"Why?" It's not even seven o'clock."  
"But we promised the others to be at school early! Remember?"  
"Now that you mention it..."  
"Hurry up!" Konan said from the front door." 

**XXXXX Kakuzu and Hidan arrive at school (they are the latest, but still early) XXXXX  
**"Get your ass out of the car."  
"Sorry for being a bit slow, with my chest still hurting." Hidan snapped back.  
Kakuzu shied "I'm sorry Hidan. Think I got up on the wrong foot this morning."  
"Yeah whatever..."

Kakuzu really felt sorry for being so rude and gave Hidan a soft kiss on his lips "I said I was sorry."  
"It's okay Kuzu...really!"

They walked to the front gate, where the rest of them was waiting.  
Half way there Hidan stopped when he heard someone shouting at him from behind.

"Oi freak, haven't seen you at friday." The sadistic tone in that voice made it even harder for Hidan to remain calm.  
Kakuzu, who had heard the voice too and saw Hidan tense uo, turned around and shot a death glare at the speaker.

"Don't you EVER call Hidan a freak again!"  
He said with a low and angry voice, laid his arm around Hidan and pulled him closer.

The other, obviously scared out of his mind, couldn't move nor speak properly, he only let out a weak wimmer.  
Kakuzu turned around again and led Hidan to the front gate.

"Don't listen to them Hidan... okay?"  
Hidan just nodded and stayed silent. 

"What was that about?" Nagato asked as the two reached the others.  
"Nothing." Hidan said, with a weak voice, before Kakuzu could even open his mouth.  
"Hidan we are your friends... talk to us." Konan pressed.  
Hidan shock his head and they went to sit at their usual place.

Hidan on Kakuzus lap, Itachi next to Kisame and Konan on Nagatos legs.  
"Now Kakuzu WHAT HAPPENED?"  
"The kid called Hidan... a name."  
"Kakuzu...what name?"  
"Freak." Hidan finally said.  
"Huh?...That's it? Some days ago you didn't bother on this." Nagato didn't saw the glares from the others on him.  
"No you're wrong..." Hidan managed to say, "I was NEVER used to it, it was always a stab in the heart."

Kakuzu felt the pain Hidan was in and hugged him tightly to his chest. Hidan was glad Kakuzu understood and buried his face in Kakuzus shirt.

Noticing his mistake Nagato mumbled a sorry to Hidan.

First lesson started and they separated to go to their classes.  
On their way in Kakuzu shot a glare at everyone who even dared to open their mouth, when they walked by.

In the classroom they sat down next to each other at the window. Hidan still hadn't said a word.  
"Hidan please, light up a little, they won't hurt you anymore...just...talk to me."  
"I'm sorry Kuzu, but it's all coming back and I'm still not used to have friends I can really talk to. I never had."  
Kakuzu took Hidan by his wrists, pulled him in his lap and hugged him to his chest again.  
He noticed the other students staring at him and whispering to each other, but it didn't matter to him, he didn't want Hidan to be sad, he wanted him to be cheery and happy, as he used to know him.  
Also he knew it had only been the Jashinists mask to the world, he believed that it had been Hidans real happiness a long time ago.  
As Hidan didn't seem to relax Kakuzu kissed him on the forehead and rubbed circles on his back.  
"I hate this damn thing." Hidan swore about Kakuzus mask, he still wore in public.  
"I know. But they are ugly."  
"No they are not." Hidans voice was still sad and he snuggled deep into Kakuzus chest.  
They had to stop their little argument, when the teacher stepped into the room and Hidan had to sit on his own chair again, but as close to Kakuzu as the chairs allowed it.

The first lesson went by quickly and they had a five minutes break.

"Hidan please, it doesn't matter what others say, I love you and I always will. You have friends now, that don't see you like the others say." Kakuzu didn't want to say freak, because he was afraid that Hidan would become even sadder than he already was.  
"And what about you?" Hidan commented back "you hide you face, afraid of what the others say or think about you and still you give me advise to ignore them?"

"You're probably right." Kakuzu reached up to his mask and pulled it down, catching Hidans lips in a brief kiss.  
"Happy now?" Kakuzu asked and for the first time this day Hidan truly smiled.  
"Yes!" 

By now there was a disturbing silence around the room, all eyes on Kakuzu. That earned them the second death glare, this time from Hidan.  
"So break is over, get back to you seats." the teacher ordered them, while entering the room. 

Hidan was obviously happier now.

As the lesson had ended Hidan and Kakuzu left the classroom to go outside and meet their friends.  
"Hay guys how was the class?" Kakuzu asked happy, now that Hidan wasn't sad anymore.  
"Ähh... Kakuzu, you know that you don't wear your mask, don't you?" Kisame asked carefully.  
"Yup."  
The others just dropped the matter and continued their discussion. 

"We can't let them go that easy!"  
"Hug? What are you talking about?" Hidan was curious.  
"You know Hidan, Pein seems to not care for you all, but he is the reason we are all friends and all. We were talking about how to show all the kids and teachers that we are not to underestimate."

"Sounds to be a great idea for me. but how will we do that?"  
"That, my friend, is the question." Kisame muttered.

Soon the bell rang for the next lesson to start.  
In English they had group tables, for six to sit in one group.  
Kakuzu still got weird looks and some of the kids that he and Hidan hadn't passed before were about to call Hidan freak again, but Kakuzu did the same as before. He lay an arm around Hidans shoulders and shot death glares in every direction.  
"If you continue to do that we don't have to bother on how to get respect from the others." Kisame smirked.  
"Hn!" due to the sound Itachi seemed to be happy too, even though he didn't laugh or smiled.  
The others laughed at Kakuzus victorious look.  
The lesson started and ended soon after their teacher had to go for a meeting.  
"So, what are we doing with the rest of the day?" Pain asked on their way home.  
"How about study?" Hidan smirked.  
Nagato quickly hid behind Konan fear written on his face.  
Everybody laughed.  
"J-just a joke Pain, just a joke." Hidan managed to say. 

"Hn."  
"No we're not going to go that, you had enough Dango for the day."  
"Kisame are you sure there is nothing between you and Itachi?" Konan smirked.  
"What why?" the shark asked with a light blush.

"Well let's see... you care for Itachi's health..."  
"You two hardly ever part..." Hidan added.  
"You've been Itachi's first friend..." Nagato mentioned  
"and to top it all you're the only one who can understand the weasel!" Kakuzu finished.  
Kisame and Itachi where both as red as tomatoes now.  
"Oh gotta go home...lock how late it is...see ya..." With that Kisame vanished in the other derection.  
"Hey wait for me!" Itachi shouted and ran after Kisame.

"That answers my question." Konan laughed and the others laughed along with her.

XXXXX with Kisame and Itachi (they are not together...not yet) XXXXX  
They walked in silence when they turned a corner and they could see Itachi's apartment (Kisames is two blocks further) Itachi suddenly stopped.

"Huh? What is it Itachi?"

"Just what they said..." after a little uncomfortable silence he continued "Kisame...do you like me?"  
"...no ... I don't like you..."  
Itachi was about to cry but didn't want to in front of the shark and walked away, but was stopped by two strong arms wrapping around his waist.  
"I said I don't like you, because I love you!"  
The next moment Itachi's lips where captured by Kisames, but just for a little moment.  
Some minutes later Itachi found his voice again (O_o did he take something, that he is talking so much?) "I-I love you too Kisame."  
"You wanna come to my place tonight?"  
"Hn."  
"Well then let's go."

XXXXX Next morning at school (No Itachi and Kisame didn't do what you think they did *wispers" perverts ^^) XXXXX  
"Hey Kuzu do you see Itachi or Kisame somewhere?"  
"No why?"  
"Because usually they are the first ones to be here."  
"You have a point there." Pain agreed.  
"Oh I see them...you won't beleave that!" Konan screamed in a high patchy voice.  
"What?" the three boys asked.  
"They're holding hands."  
"So they are finally together. Took them Jashin damn long!"  
"Hi guys!" Kisame said with a wide grin.  
"Nice to see you too Itachi." Nagato pressed the Uchiha  
"Hn." Itachi was as red as a tomato.

"I'm soooo happy for you." Konan said and dragged the two boys in a bone crashing hug.  
"Konan...can't breath."  
"Oh sorry Itachi."

She let the two boys go.  
"Something's telling me that the rest of this school year is going to be totally different." Nagato smirked.

End


End file.
